A Town Called New Recovery
by Angelfishcake
Summary: Efi Oladele, child genius, has just moved to the most boring town in all of America, New Recovery. But does this town have more than meets the eye? Slice of Life AU
1. How It Came To Be

Efi sat on the porch of her new house in the little, no-one-has-ever-heard-of-it town called New Recovery. A place set in the middle of Utah, a place where no one will ever find in a normal road map, and a place where no one would even care to look for if they just so happened to find a road map that was at least a hundred years old and looked very carefully in between a highway and a lazy river. A place where, of course, eleven-year-old Efi Oladele just had to move to.

It all started back in Africa, a place she will never forget. True, the land was dangerous, with its frightening predators and gigantic prey but it was home. The long, scratchy grass would brush up against her legs and arms, the birds would always show off their flying skills to the land-tied creatures with such grace and ease, and the sunsets were always the best part. The end of another day with a last chance of color. Simply splendid.

While other kids enjoyed football or tag or exploring, she preferred tinkering.

She was first introduced to the idea when the family car broke down when she was just four years old. That morning, the car refused to start as her mother had to hurry to work. Her father, having the day-off that day, decided to intervene and attempt to repair the car, he was always stubborn that repair shops were for wimps. Her mother gained a ride to work from a friend of hers, who also agreed to babysit Efi while her father worked on the car.

Efi, though, being her curious toddler self, wanted to watch. She was not allowed anywhere near the car until it was fixed, of course, but she compromised by dragging a stool from the kitchen outside onto the driveway and placing herself a safe distance away to sit and watch. She was completely fascinated.

After that, she started trying to discover how things worked by taking them apart. She had to be banned from opening any of the house appliances, so her parents gave her long since dead devices to play with. Unfortunately for them, they didn't expect her to actually make a cell phone work again! At the age of six, too!

Somehow, her parents had gained a genius.

Efi was, of course, smarter than her classmates, which gradually made a rift between friendships. Her loneliness soon began take hold and she felt as if her teachers were deliberately dumbing her down to join the rest of her class. She took her thoughts to her mother, where her parents decided to take her out of school and let her take online classes. At the age of ten, she graduated high school.

Efi then went on to college in engineering. Instead of online classes, though, Efi convinced her parents to let her go to the actual university, the first time she went to an actual school in four years. Her parents agreed, on the condition that she lived in the house and not some dorm room with people twice her age. She was thrilled.

Efi, unfortunately, didn't know what was coming for her. The first day she went was a nightmare.

She had convinced her parents to let her go alone, she was smart, wasn't she? She'd find her way around. Efi didn't find her way around. The whole campus was like a maze, with its many twists and turns. She must have gone an hour running through all the halls before a group of students discovered her sitting in the hallway, close to tears. After gaining an explanation of why she was there in the first place and surprising the students, Efi was led to the right class. The class was familiar to her and she began to relax.

When class ended, Efi was about to leave when she was suddenly surrounded by the other students in that class. Some just wanted to get to know her, why she was here, and astonished that a ten-year-old could be so intelligent. The others, though, they were acting friendly but Efi could see in their eyes that they hated her. She didn't understand how, but she knew.

At dinner, she merely told her parents that her day was great and, even though it didn't sound like their little girl, they believed her.

Every day she went to school, her classmates stared at her, most daring her to mess up so they would feel triumphant that they were in fact smarter than a ten-year-old. Efi never messed up, though, and she would never let herself give up so easily. Every time she achieved another assignment, her classmates only grew more envious.

It was halfway through the school year when she received an email on her computer. Opening it, she began to read. Not even two sentences in and her eyes went wide.

It was a death threat. Three paragraphs of venomous words ranting about the reasons why she should die and how exactly. She wanted to look away and destroy the message but she couldn't. She couldn't stop her eyes from absorbing each word, sentence, paragraph. By the end of the wicked email, tears were streaming down from her eyes, down her cheeks, collecting under her chin before splattering onto the keys of her computer. Why-How-could someone be this cruel?

The email was anonymous, the address untraceable, but Efi knew it was from a student, or students, from her class. She saw the look in their eyes.

Efi knew that she should have told her parents. Should have ran to her mother and buried her face in her shoulder while salty tears flowed down her face. Should have called the authorities before this could get too far, in fact it already has, but Efi just wept silently in her room before clicking "delete". She was going to do the thing she loved most and no matter what it took, no matter how many letters came together to tell her end, she would gain her education and live on. All while never telling to a soul.

Efi continued to take her classes, learning more than she would have tinkering in the garage with broken phones. She absorbed every lesson like a sponge, adding to her fascination and excitement over engineering ten fold. Where she excelled, though, her classmates either made it halfway or failed.

More emails and messages came, all deleted before Efi could fall in the trap of reading them again. Each day she went back without a single trace of evidence that she received such emails. Every week passed with emails, stares, and engineering.

A few weeks later, her parents sat her down on the couch in the living room. They told her that they have been discussing moving. Not out of town, not out of city, not even out of country, but out of continent! They were planning moving to America because it was said that they had a better government system there and that they could get a better education for young Efi.

When they went silent, and waited for her to reply, Efi merely stood up, sauntered to her room, and shut the door. She placed her back on the door, slid to the floor, and sat staring off into space. She had no idea how to feel. Leave everything she knew for a better government? Or get a better education away from hatred? Would she just gain more threats in America? Or would she actually make friends and fly higher than before? She had no clue.

Two days before her eleventh birthday, Efi was about to fall asleep when she heard a giant crash from the front room. Suddenly terrified, Efi threw the covers over to let her sprint to the door, down the hall, and into the front room. Before she could place a foot onto the floor her father snatched her away. Efi was about to demand why, but she looked down to discover a million shards of glass that used to be the big window glittering in the moonlight. In center of it all was a red brick with a piece of attached by a rubber band to it. It was a letter-meant for Efi.

Her parents couldn't believe it. They demanded and questioned their daughter why this was her. Unable to hold anything back, she explained everything through sobs. The first day, the classes, the students, the stares, the emails, everything. That night, her parents made up their minds. They were moving to America.

Unfortunately, they only saved enough money for one of them to go and they wanted their little girl to America as soon as possible. So, they called Efi's mother's sister, Aunt Orisa, and arranged for Efi to stay with her for the time being. Efi was pulled out of the school and away from the awful students.

Two weeks later, Efi caught a flight to America, saying goodbye and hugging her parents as tight as a snake, and flew to first Egypt, then New York, then finally Utah.

Aunt Orisa was there at the airport wanting for her. When she saw Efi, she ran with her arms wide, attacking Efi with a gigantic bear hug, for this was the first time she's seen her sister's daughter in many years. Efi smiled wearily but was exhausted from the long flights. Aunt Orisa bought her food before driving to her home in the little town known, or how Efi would put in, unknown, as New Recovery.

(..0.0.)

Hello, hello! This is Angelfishcake!

If you clicked on the title, thank you soooooo much! This is my first story and I am obsessed with Overwatch even though I fail to be able to play it. I do have an account, the computer just doesn't like the game, sooooooooo yeah.

This is just a story I thought up after seeing a wonderful piece of fanart. I refuse to tell which one. You'll figure it out some day.

I love Efi. She is so cute!

Anyways, please review I would really appreciate the feedback. Stay creative.


	2. The Police Station

Efi Oladele, who always tries to be honest with herself, wasn't exactly _happy_ about all this. Her only responsibility was to go to college, get her degree, and go on to be amazing at what she did best. If it wasn't for those miserable- no, she had to stay calm. It was her fault this all got out of hand in the first place.

Efi sat under the large window of the sun room, on the porch of her aunt's one-story house; three if you count the attic and the basement. The window that led into the sun room was not as big as the house back in Africa, but Efi thought it would do. A big front window is always the key to a cheery home, her mother would say. The front door led into the sun room, too, but also made way for a short hallway. You could either go left, right, or forward at the end of said hallway. Left became the kitchen, right was another hallway that had three other rooms on each side, and forward was a door that opened to the dirt-filled, yellowing lawn of the back yard.

Back to the porch, Efi sat with a screwdriver in hand and her trusty tool box waiting patiently to assist her on her right. Screws, plastic, and circuitry were what remained of an old and broken toy that used to resemble a hamster or guinea pig, before the robot was accidentally placed on a hot stove a couple years back, lay in front of her.

Aunt Orisa got that thing as a joke from her co-workers at the police station for Christmas, but what they didn't intend for was for her to actually love it. Poor Orisa was heartbroken when the fur caught on fire and almost burned her house down in the process, but she couldn't throw the little robot away. When Efi found it in a cardboard box in the basement, it was a horrifying, charred mess. Of course, Efi saw it as an opportunity to escape boredom.

Scanning over the dismantled machine, Efi chose a small wheel and an axle to see what she could do there. The axle was half melted and the wheel didn't fit anyway, so she tossed the axle into the "not-worthy" pile.

She continued into the game of choosing which part goes into which pile when Aunt Orisa, a tall, large woman who could probably knock someone out with one punch but wouldn't hurt a mosquito, stepped out from the front door. She grimaced when she saw her old, robotic toy laid out on the porch like dirty clothing.

"I have to run down to the station, Efi. Apparently, one of the police women had to go home for staying awake for three days and I have to fill in. She never really cared about her well-being much," Aunt Orisa sighed.

"'Kay," Efi replied simply.

Aunt Orisa pursed her lips while in thought. She had managed to escape her job since her niece had gotten here two days ago, yesterday spent unpacking and allowing Efi to relax and get comfortable with her new surroundings; the day before was already late so there was no time to do that. Orisa knew she would have had to go back to her job sooner or later but she just wanted to keep an eye on Efi. Orisa knew how hard it was to move from their home country and she understood the situation as to why Efi was here. Undesirable is the least of the words she would use.

Still, she would hate to leave Efi here alone. If only there were some way-

An idea popped into her head. "Would you mind coming with me, Efi?"

Efi somewhat stiffened, turned to face her aunt, and, with the makings of a smile, asked in shock, "Really?"

Aunt Orisa mentally congratulated herself for aunt of the day. "Yes, of course. What kind of aunt would I be if I didn't let my niece come with me to my job?"

Efi jumped up and swept all of the remaining pieces into another pile next to the "okay" pile. "Oh, this is so cool! Will we drive in a police car? Are we going to do a stakeout? Will we get donuts?!" Efi chattered excitedly as she threw her screwdriver into her box of tools, snapped the lid shut, and sprinted to the comically yellowish-green punch buggy parked in the driveway that Orisa drove off-duty, with the box still in her hand.

Aunt Orisa stood dazed for a moment from the sudden change of attitude, then chuckled to herself as she walked to the driver's seat. Efi stood hopping on the balls of her feet next to the passenger seat door, waiting for Orisa to unlock the car.

Greeted by the scent of pineapples and new shoes, the two ladies climbed in. While Orisa rummaged in her purse for her car keys, Efi placed her tool box on her lap and gazed out the window.

It was somewhat strange that in America they drove on the right side of the road. Even on the way here, Efi was so confused as to why everyone was driving on the right that-

Her train of thought was interrupted by a moving fluff ball.

She blinked. A big, fluffy, orange and black cat pranced onto the porch, leisurely waddled to her piles of toy hamster or guinea pig, and sniffed one of them. Bemused, Efi watched as the cat continued to smell the broken parts. As if making a decision, the cat picked up a piece with its mouth and ran off the porch with it.

"Wha- Hey!" Efi exclaimed.

"Found my keys!" Orisa cried triumphantly, "What were you saying?"

"Um," Efi contemplated whether she should tell her a cat stole a broken piece of the dead robot, but it just sounded silly now. She decided against it. "Nothing," she lied.

Orisa raised a brow. "Okay. . . . Well, we should probably get going," she said as she turned the key in the ignition. The car started up with a somewhat concerning _ka-plank_ which Aunt Orisa didn't notice or care at the moment and pulled out of the driveway onto the road.

The house itself was placed on the corner of two streets: Hanamura Drive and King's Row. Both streets had houses that were so old that some seemed to be falling apart;but since they were so old that not one house looked exactly like the other like in most modern towns. Each looked as if it was built just for the original owner's personality and the owners now had to deal with that.

The punch buggy traveled down Hanamura Drive and entered onto Hollywood Lane. On the right of Hollywood Lane were several stores. Efi thought you would only see towns this cliche in movies, but here was a movie town, in all its glory. The stores were close enough to the small neighborhood that you could walk there without breaking a sweat. They were even packed together like in the movies. There was the music store, antique store, ice cream shop that doubled as a candy store, and the ever needed, grocery store. New Recovery, however, was unknown even to Walmart and Target, seeing as there was no such store in sight, but the town settled with another; Costco and Walgreens.

As for the left was the community garden. Three big squares of sunflowers, daffodils, periwinkles, lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, lilies, broccoli, strawberries, grapes, eggplant, tulips, chrysanthemums, and so many more plants that Efi doesn't know the names of. Next to the gardens was the garden store, where you can borrow or buy any supplies needed for the gardening task at hand. Next to said garden store was the small playground, complete with swings, slides, and the mythical seesaw, that you didn't see around as often as you used to. Though, as Efi saw, there weren't many kids in New Recovery, let alone any on the playground.

As Aunt Orisa turned the car onto Route 66(Efi seriously wanted to know who named these streets), the police station and fire department came into view. Since New Recovery was a small town, the police station was awful small, too, but was still a big, beige building.

Orisa drove into the parking lot, pulled into a parking space, and shut off the ignition. "Alright, here we are," she stated. They both stepped out of the car and started walking to the entrance. "Now, Efi, I don't want you snooping around in there. I want you by my side, okay?" Orisa told Efi when they reached the doors and pulled them open.

"Okay," Efi replied. She couldn't hide her grin. Inside a real police station! Wow!

Upon entering, they could hear shouting coming all the way down the hall. "Oh, dear," Orisa muttered. They checked in with the receptionist who looked as if this was the first excitement she had in days.

Walking down the hall, the shouts only became louder and began to turn into arguments with discernible words, but all were mostly drowned out by each other. Upon standing in front of the door, Efi caught bits and pieces that sounded like coffee, police, and idiots.

Aunt Orisa exhaled slowly before swinging the door open. The room looked like a hurricane came by and dropped off its tornado son. The room was a mess of papers, a mug of coffee was split on the floor, and a table was turned over in the corner. In the center were two men yelling at each other. Another man sat in an office chair while smoking a cigar without a care in the world.

"I am telling you one last time! I didn't steal your damn coffee machine!" One of the men in the middle yelled. He had whitish hair and a ragged scar that stretched from his forehead to his right cheek.

"Oh, and I'm gonna believe you! You always had your eye on that thing ever since yours broke!" the other man retaliated. He had a beard and mustache and wore a beanie that had seen better days.

More arguing ensued, and it seemed to Efi that Aunt Orisa was at a loss of what to do. She clutched her tool box to her chest(after realizing that she brought it in with them) and stood there, watching a full-on battle of words.

"Psst," someone hissed to her from the overturned table. Efi turned to see another man poking his head from behind the table. "Over here," the man beckoned her from behind the table with a wave of his hand. Efi couldn't help but comply, if it was so bad that you had to hide behind a table it was probably safer there.

Efi ran to the corner and knelt down beside the strange man. "So what are you doing here?" the man asked in a Japanese accent.

"Aunt Orisa had me come with her to work," Efi answered.

"Huh, I didn't know Orisa had a niece. Or a sibling. Well, the more you know," he said more to himself than to her. He struck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Genji," he said with a handsome smile.

Efi reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Efi."

"Why would I break into the fire station just to steal a coffee machine?" The sudden yell snapped them back to the argument in the middle of the room.

"You have done worse things! Trust me, I know!"

"If you think I would be shallow enough to steal a stupid coffee machine-"

"Oh, why don't you just go and fu-"

"GENTLEMEN!" another voice boomed from the doorway. Everyone whipped around to face the owner of said voice and Efi couldn't help but gulp. Standing in the doorway was a brick wall of a woman who looked like she arm-wrestled gorillas for fun. She was a little bit taller than Aunt Orisa and as muscular as someone who had been fighting in the ring every day of her life. She stood with the confidence that probably meant she did.

The next thing that Efi noticed was her spiky, pink hair. It was almost a chance to be more feminine, but if you asked she would probably throw you halfway across the world only for her to be there and punch you out of the sky. On her forehead over her right eye was a scar made up of two lines came together to form an "x".

The woman strode into the room, somewhat pushing Orisa out of the doorway, and stared down the two men. "Vhy is it that you two cannot be in the same room without a var raging?" she questioned in a thick Russian accent.

Both men just glared at the floor like two children caught doing something naughty. The man with the cigar snickered, but was quickly shut up when the gaze of the pink-haired woman fell on him.

"And vhy is it that you do nothing to stop this, McCree?" she asked, daring him to answer.

He did dare. "Last time I tried, I was punched in the face," he smirked at the memory, "Had a black eye for a week and a half." His voice reminded Efi of a cowboy.

The woman seemed satisfied with this remark. She turned to the overturned table, Genji tried to duck but it was too late. "And you, Genji, hide in the corner like a coward!" she spat.

"Hey, it is _way_ more fun to watch with some protection!" He tried to justify himself, but her eyes traveled to the other figure behind the table, Efi.

"And who are you?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow.

Orisa quickly cut in. "This is my niece, Efi Oladele, she is staying with me for the time being," she explained.

Efi stepped from behind the table and slightly waved to everyone in the room. The tall woman stretched out her hand, "Hello, I am Officer Aleksandra Zaryanova. But you may call me Zarya for short," she said, almost warmly. Efi took her hand to shake and Zarya gripped her hand firmly. It almost hurt, but Efi wasn't about to say that.

The man with the ragged scar on his face walked up and also introduced himself, "Sheriff Morrison." He turned to Orisa. "What is she doing here? A police station is not a place for kids," he said harshly.

"I know, but I just need to keep on eye on her," Orisa explained.

"What is she? Eight?" The other man with the beanie muttered. Efi pursed her lips and sort of tried to look irritated.

"No, I'm eleven," she corrected. The man known as McCree laughed, adding to Efi's irritation.

The beanie-headed man spun to face McCree."What are you doing smoking indoors?! The whole building could catch on fire!"

McCree stared at him astonished. "I've had this thing for, what, half an hour and you just now noticed?" McCree puffed a smoke circle lazily. "We should all be worried with you as Fire Chief."

The beanie-headed man sneered and stalked out of the room. Efi asked to anyone that would answer her, "Who was that?"

Shireff Morrison was the first to answer, "That bas-"

Orisa interrupted quickly, aghast. "Would you watch your language!"

Morrison rolled his eyes. "That sea bass is the Fire Chief, Gabriel Reyes. And he accused me of stealing his coffee machine."

"Is that vhy the room is like this?" Zarya said angrily. "You better clean this up or else," she threatened menacingly.

"I'm just going to get dressed into my uniform," Orisa sighed. "Stay in here, Efi," she called as she headed down the hall.

Efi turned to the rest of the room. This was not quite what she expected. She sighed, nothing is quite liked she expected.

Genji hopped over the table and handed Efi her tool box. "You left this."

"Thank you," Efi murmured as she grabbed the handle. She looked up to see Morrison picking up papers and McCree leaving the room to throw away his cigar as Zarya stood at the other corner like a prison warden. Efi wouldn't be surprised if that was her part-time job.

"You better join them, Genji, or you will be on littering duty," Zarya threatened once again.

Genji visibly shivered and began picking up papers as well. Efi didn't know what to do with herself, so she just sat cross-legged on the ground in front of the overturned table.

"Hey," Genji whispered to her as he picked up the mug off the floor. Efi turned to face him, "I challenge you to a game of checkers later."

Efi sat confused, then smiled. "You're on."

{OOOOOOOOO}

Hey, hey, Angelfishcake is back again.

I'm sorry if this is a disappointing chapter, I promise I try.

I would like to thank RRS-15 for leaving a review, I appreciate the feedback. Just so you know, this is not canon and i don't plan it to be. I probably should have said in the summary that this is sort of like a Slice-of-Life AU. And I hope I don't ruin your theory, I hate when that happens.

Alright, please review and stay creative.


	3. Checkers and TV

"Checkmate," Efi said as she took a black piece off the board after attacking it with a hopping red piece.

"This is the last time I am going to tell you. This is checkers. You do not say 'checkmate' in checkers, only in chess," Genji informed her, managing to surpass his annoyance after 'checkmate' was said at least half a dozen. He could swear this eleven-year-old was doing it just to get on his nerves.

"But it's called 'checkers'. Why is checkmate meant for chess when checkers has the actual word in it?" Efi remarked.

Genji raised his hands defensively. "I don't make the rules," he claimed as he stole another three red pieces from her army.

"Really? I swear you do. 'Cuz, I don't think you can do that." She pointed to where her loyal red pieces were before they were abducted.

"Check the rules paper. I can take any opponents as long as it is in a diagonal line," he sniffed, acting offended, and crossed his arms.

"I bet you wrote the rules paper," Efi grumbled as she lifted the stiff paper to her face. Apparently you can, just like he said. There was even a tiny diagram with arrows just to prove its point. Efi dropped the liar rules and snapped back to the board with new determination.

When Aunt Orisa got back from the dressing room, donning her gray and blue uniform and officer badge, the room looked almost like there was no argument at all. The only tip-off was the brown coffee stain on the floor that no one bothered to clean yet. The table was placed back in the middle of the room with Morrison scanning over paperwork, Zarya staring off into space angrily, and McCree lazily watching the checkers game between Genji and Efi, half asleep. She did take her sweet time, but she didn't realize how long she took. Or maybe they were motivated by fear of Zarya.

"What did I miss?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing much. No phone calls, as usual," Morrison answered without looking up from his paperwork.

"Sometimes I hate how safe this place is," McCree said, his words distorted by a yawn.

"Maybe we could investigate Jack's house for a stolen coffee machine," Genji taunted with a smirk.

Sheriff Morrison slammed his fist down on the table. "I did NOT steal that thing!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Just a thought."

"Ah-HA!" Efi cried triumphantly as she made another red piece jump over four black pieces and took each one, leaving Genji with only two pieces left. She sat back with a smug expression. McCree whistled, impressed.

"Ooooohhhhhh, I see that you have learned, young padawan," Genji remarked, placing his hands together like a monk, "But I bet you have not expected THIS!" Through lightning fast strokes, Genji grabbed the black piece closest to him and zig-zagged up, down, right, and left over each red piece until there was only one lonely piece that you could imagine was saying "Help me."

Efi's jaw hung open, staring incredulously at the board. "Uuuuggggghhhhhhh," she groaned as she banged her forehead on the tabletop.

Genji started gathering all the pieces to his side as if this were a poker game. "Haha, I am the ruler of checkers!"

"Should have warned you about checkers against Genji. We never play against him anymore because he always wins," Orisa sighed. Now Efi understood why he wanted to play checkers against her. An easy target that had no idea what was coming. His strategy was also subtle. Make the opponent think they are winning and getting cocky then go for the final strike.

"Want to play another round?" Genji asked.

"No," Efi pouted, "Is there a TV?"

McCree chuckled. "No-can-do kiddo. The only TV that works around here is a big, fat one and it's broken."

Efi perked up at the word "broken", the gears in her head were turning and Aunt Orisa noticed such.

"Efi," Orisa drawled warningly, "I do not think that is the best idea. . . ."

"But I can fix it! I have my tool box with me and I'll be careful. I can do it! Please!" Efi pleaded, adding in puppy-dog eyes at the end for good measure.

"Do you even know how to fix a TV?"

"Yes! What do you think I learned in college?"

"Wait, this kid went to college?" McCree butt in, suddenly fully awake.

Efi and Orisa ignored him. "Please! I promise I'll be careful. Pretty please!" Efi intensified her gaze.

Orisa tried to put up a fight, but how do you tell a kid "no"? With puppy-dog eyes too? After a moment's struggle, Orisa eventually gave in. "Fine, but do be careful."

Efi practically leaped with joy. "Yes!" She sprinted through the door. She came back a second later sheepishly. "Where is the TV?"

Orisa sighed. "Follow me." She sauntered through the doorway and down the hall, dreading the email to Efi's parents if she got hurt, not even a week into being in America. Efi skipped behind at her heels, humming cheerfully what sounded like the "pop-goes-the-weasel" tune.

After travelling down three and a half hallways, they finally came to a dark hallway with the only source of light being a flicking bulb at the other end like in a horror film. In the middle of the horror hallway was a sad black box. Upon closer inspection however, it had a gray screen to the front. Dust had formed over every surface facing the sky, the dust almost felt squishy which made Efi shutter. Ah, yes, this was the TV.

Orisa stepped closer, bent down and lifted the heavy TV with all her might, her arms barely encircling the large thing. Even for a lady like Aunt Orisa, this thing was hard to carry. Efi did her best to help, but that only consisted of her lightly placing her hands under the other side of the TV and walking backwards.

As they reached the main entrance, they noticed Zarya coming down the hall from the main police room. "Are you going on a patrol?" Orisa asked.

"Yes, you never know vhat might happen," Zarya replied simply and slipped out the front door.

They continued down the hall and shuffled into the main police room. McCree looked up from staring at the table. "Huh, she wasn't kiddin'," he commented. All three men quietly watched with interest.

Orisa placed the heavy TV onto the table and immediately Efi pounced on it. Magically appearing in her hands, Efi snapped her tool box open and glanced only once before selecting a phillips screwdriver. She unscrewed each screw from the back of the TV and removed the thick piece of plastic. The inside made her cringe. It was a complicated mess of wires and dust, some wires were just black from being fried and others were even cut. One wire even looked like it almost caught on fire. The microchip seemed to be in the worst condition, half being black and brown and charred from overuse, and a tiny hole made its way through the corner before it was stopped. It was a miracle that it didn't catch fire like Aunt Orisa's robot hamster, guinea pig thing. The only thing that was saved was the fan that surprisingly looked to be in good condition.

"Why didn't you just throw this away?" Efi asked. All eyes fell on McCree.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, must have put it down and forgot about it," the last part must have been a lie if he knew where it was.

Efi tutted. "No matter, I shall go on!" She cried heroically, pointing a finger to the sky, or the ceiling.

"She almost sounds like Reinhardt," Morrison muttered to himself.

Efi reached in and did her best to unscrew the fan without further damage. Once the fan was removed and safely placed in the beginning of the "okay" pile, she began the treacherous work of removing the wires. If only if she had brought her gloves, the risk of injury wouldn't have been as high. One by one, she unplugged, pulled, and sometimes violently ripped wire after wire.

With the inside mostly rid of wires, Efi ever so carefully unscrewed the burnt microchip from its holder and lifted it up and over onto the large "oh, get it away" pile. The rest of the interior was clear, and the wires to the screen seemed to be fine.

"How do you know how to do this?" Genji asked from behind her, his eyes wide and somewhat confused.

Efi smiled smugly before answering, "I was super smart so Mama and Dad sent me to college to learn engineering. I think I got it from Dad. My earliest memory has to be him fixing the car, so . . ." her eyes turned downcast, "yeah. . . ." She then focused her attention back to the dissected TV.

Genji began to ask her all sorts of questions, with McCree joining in. She knew the answers to most of them, but some just left her confused. After a while, they ran out of steam, McCree retreated to a chair and promptly fell asleep and Genji decided to scan through the newspaper, bored.

Efi turned to the pile of throwaways and sighed at how large it was. In order to get this thing working again she would have to go to an appliance shop. Efi eyed her aunt from the side of the TV, who was sitting across the table with a book. "Aunt Orisssaaaaaa," Efi sneakily droned.

Orisa looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow, she didn't like that tone of voice. "Yes?"

"You think you could maybe take me to the appliance store for a couple wires?" Efi asked.

"Not if you wanna keep your job," Morrison interrupted before the conversation even started.

Orisa took this warning and told Efi, trying to be firm, "We can go later this week Efi."

Efi groaned loudly, however. "It's going to take forever to fix this, then. Probably going to have to make a list, but forget something anyway. . . ." she continued to mumble to herself for knows how long as she began tinkering inside the TV again.

"Hey," Genji whispered to her from the side, "do you know what's a good way to pass the time?"

"Don't you dare-"

"Checkers."

* * *

Eventually, at about eight in the evening, Orisa had to drive Efi back to her house. Efi hated to admit that she still had a bedtime of nine pm. They said goodbye to the other officers and began the short journey down three streets of shops, gardens, and houses.

On the drive down Route 66, however, as Efi was questioning who named these streets, a red car drove up from the other lane. Out of curiosity, for this was the only other car she had seen being driven in this town, she looked for the driver behind the wheel.

However the eyes of the other driver made her feel very cold and unsafe, even though there was a police officer right next to her. It was as if- no, that was a silly thought.

When they pulled into the driveway of Aunt Orisa's house, Efi slowly climbed out and sauntered to the porch. Only to discover that half on the parts of the dead robot hamster thing were gone!

"I bet it was that cat," Efi muttered bitterly as Orisa unlocked the door.

"What?"

* * *

Hello, hello, I am back again! The one and only Angelfishcake!

This chapter was pretty much a continuation of the former, I needed to get this one down in order to pick up more steam. I need to get more characters in, though. . . .

Hey, you saw what I did with the street names? Huh, huh? *elbows your elbow*

Oh, and thank you MammothKing for reviewing, I'm gonna have fun with Reinhardt.

Also, Genji's not a cyborg, I know its hard to imagine him not a cyborg, but do not worry. I have big plans for him. _Big plans!_ Mwha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! *fades into the shadows* *pokes head out*

Please review and stay creative!


	4. Wires and Punch Buggies

"Of course! We could have taken it home! That would have been so much easier!" Efi face-palmed as she realized they should have taken the TV back to Aunt Orisa's house in order to allow Efi free reign of it.

Efi munched on some kind of off-brand cereal called "Lucio's". It seemed to be similar to Fruit Loops but they were all either green or yellow or frog-shaped. She wasn't complaining however as they were surprisingly tasty.

She bit into another spoonful aggressively, frustrated with herself for forgetting to ask to take the broken television to the garage. Orisa, who jumped at her outburst, resumed her oatmeal breakfast and offered, "I could just go tomorrow and bring it back."

Efi looked up hopefully, "Really? That would be great!"

"Yes, of course," Orisa swallowed a shallow spoonful of oatmeal, then continued, "We are going to the appliance shop at one, by the way."

"Yay!"

The two ladies ate the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence. Orisa finished her meal first, stood, and strode to the dishwasher to place her dirty dishes inside. Then she went off to do whatever chore she had scheduled for herself. Probably laundry. However, Efi knew it was only a matter of time until she had chores of her own. She pursed her lips; she hated chores.

Efi crunched on the last piece of frog-shaped corn meal and drank the slightly green milk straight from the bowl. Following her aunt's example, she placed her dishes in the dishwasher and strode out of the room. She traveled down the shadowy hallway to the sun room, where her laptop slept on the coffee table. Plopping herself on the plushy couch, Efi grabbed her laptop onto her lap and waited as it woke up. Once it did and she punched in the password, she immediately checked her email for any new messages.

There were two, the first being the one she had already read when she first came into the country, just to assure her parents that she was fine and in the care of Aunt Orisa. The second was also from her parents. Opening it, she began to read.

 _Hi sweetheart! Are you doing fine? We hope you are. Are you and Aunt Orisa getting along? Your mother said that she and Orisa always got into fights when they were little, but that's besides the point. Just promise you will be good. Also, we finally fixed the window! Hurray!_

 _All our love, Mama and Dad_

This email was definitely shorter than the last, she would have guessed they were in a rush. For what? She had no clue.

Efi smiled at the sweet email and replied to it, recounting her past three days in the little town, mostly about her day at the police station. She also mentioned her suspicions of the cat that was lurking somewhere in the neighborhood. They would laugh at that. Yeah, they would.

After she sent the email, she switched to Youtube to watch whatever garbage was in the recommended box.

* * *

Before she knew it, Orisa walked into the room saying that it was the agreed time to make the trip to the appliance shop. Efi looked at the time on her computer; it read 1:00. Huh, she spent four hours watching cute animal videos.

Locking the door behind her, Orisa lead the way to the punch buggy, this time unlocking the doors, and the duo climbed in once again for the drive into town. Not without the car making a sickening _pa-pa-pa-klunk._

They pulled out of the driveway, and traveled down Hanamura Drive and onto Hollywood Lane with the shops and the gardens passing by. Once on the end of the street, instead of turning onto Route 66, they pulled into the parking lot of the appliance shop. It was a small building, only being about 18 feet tall, and the front was mostly made up of big windows that shown off the many appliances in stock inside, such as TVs. Efi couldn't help but smile. She always felt comfortable in these types of places.

Orisa parked into an empty slot, cut off the ignition, and they both climbed out of the car. Orisa locked the car doors and they walked to the front glass door. Opening it, they were immediately greeted with a cold blast of air.

"Hello, how may I help you," a Hispanic voice sounded with a bored and rehearsed tone. Efi turned to see a lady propping her elbow on the counter, resting her cheek on her nail-polished fist. The left side of her head was shaved while the rest of her hair flopped down the right, the ending half highlighted in light purple. Purple lipstick and eye shadow adorned her lips and eyelids. Unfortunately, a beige collared shirt and khakis were what she wore, not matching her hair and face one bit.

Efi all but skipped to the counter and addressed the cashier, "Hi, do you have any parts for TVs?"

The cashier slightly raised a brow and her lip twitched upward, hiding her interest in what a kid would want with TV parts. She straightened her back and waved in hand for Efi to follow her as she said, "Sure, follow me."

Efi followed the cashier and Orisa followed her as the cashier led them through the pale yellow lit store until they came to an aisle filled to the brim TV parts. Wires, and plugs, and screens, oh my. Each shelf packed with each! Wires in so many colors! And so many remotes to choose from. So many buttons! Not to mention that there were completed TVs in display at the other end, but that was besides the point.

This was an Efi candy store.

Efi walked down the aisle with a dazzled expression. Where to start? Oh, right! She made a list the night before. Fumbling with her pocket, Efi pulled out her neatly folded notebook paper and searched for the first item; USB wires.

The employee turned to Orisa with a smirk on her face and inquired, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my niece is fixing a TV."

The purple-haired employee raised her eyebrows in surprise, but nothing else changed in her facial expression. "Seems strange that a kid is fixing a TV all by herself," she commented.

"I'm really smart!" Efi called as she stuffed four packs of wires and two packs of plugs into her arms.

"There was a broken TV at the police station and she wanted to fix it," Orisa clarified to the employee.

"Oh, I knew I recognized you. You're an officer, aren't you?"

"Yes, Officer Orisa," she smiled.

"Hmm, so why is your niece in town with you?" the employee asked. Something about her tone did not feel quite right, though.

"She's staying with me while her parents are still trying to move," Orisa answered.

The employee just raised one eyebrow this time, with a smirk still on her face, and questioned, "Why does she have to stay with you? Why can't she stay with her parents?"

"Um, just financial troubles," Orisa explained somewhat hesitatingly.

"Hey, do you have any, ummmmm," Efi narrowed her eyes at her notebook paper list to look for the missing item while other items slipped in her grasp, "microchips?"

Efi's interruption seemed to have ended their conversation, and the employee responded, "Yeah, we keep them in a box at the counter." She muttered something else under her breath, but Efi could not make it out.

They walked back to the counter and Efi and Orisa waited as the purple-haired employee bent down and came back up to reveal a cardboard box filled with green, yellow, and gray microchips. Efi gaped and stared helplessly at the box as the employee dropped it onto the counter. Then she groaned. It would take ages to find the right one! What kind of disorganized mess is this?

Orisa seemed to come to the rescue though and said, "Maybe we can come back later when you've finished most of the TV, Efi?"

Efi pouted sadly and muttered, "Okay." She placed her other items on the counter to be scanned and bought while Aunt Orisa fumbled in her purse for her credit card.

Once all of the TV needs were bought and paid for, Efi glanced at the name tag of the employee for she never got her name. On the small, black piece of plastic, though, wasn't exactly a name.

Sombra? What kind of name was that?

They left the store and entered the car once again with the plastic bag of wires and plugs settled on Efi's lap. Orisa turned the key in the ignition and the engine made a _ka-ka-ka_ sound, but it didn't start. She tried again, but it still refused to start. "Huh, that's strange," she commented before turning it once more. Suddenly, an eardrum-cracking _boom_ erupted from the engine where a white smoke now wafted from under the hood.

"Get out of the car!" Orisa commanded, though it was not needed as Efi was already jumping out.

Efi scrambled a fair distance away as Orisa swiftly opened the hood. More wispy smoke sprung from the engine and blinded her in its wake. Orisa quickly stepped back while waving an arm to ward off the smoke and coughed.

Orisa whipped out her flip phone and dialed a series of numbers before lifting the phone to her ear and spoke, "Hello? Yes, my car is smoking from the hood. No, not the-"The back of the car bucked up and the white smoke was now coming from the tailpipe, too, "Make that a yes, smoke is coming from the tailpipe also. . . . Oh, yes, I am in front of the-Efi, stay away from the car!" Efi, with the bag of wires and plugs cradled in her arms, was slowly creeping up to the hood to see the damage, but quickly backtracked. "Sorry, we are in front of the appliance shop," Orisa paused as she let the person at the other end speak. "Yes, thank you."

She flicked her phone off and turned back to her beloved punch buggy. "Oh, this is probably going to cost a hundred dollars! How am I supposed to go to work? I could drive a police car, but that could pose some problems. . . ." Orisa continued to mumble to herself as Efi decided to sit on the curb and shuffle through her bag just to waste time.

"Hey, Aunt Orisa, how are we going to get back?" Efi asked about a minute later.

Orisa looked up from her staring at the pavement and answered with some hesitation, "I suppose we are going to have to walk."

Efi groaned and put her head on top of her knees. It really wasn't that much of a burden, it was less than a quarter mile, but it was still an annoyance. The ability to travel by car was simply easier on the feet.

They waited for about five more minutes before a rusting white tow truck rounded the corner and bumped into the parking lot. By now, the car had mostly stopped smoking if not for a tiny wisp that looked like it belonged over a pot of spaghetti was coming from the tailpipe and engine.

The truck parked itself a few spots down and stopped humming as the ignition was switched off. The sound of a door opening and slamming was heard from the other side and the shortest man Efi as ever seen walked around the hood. The short, fat man had a beard separated into two plaits and wore boots that clunked with each step, but the thing that stood out the most was his left arm. Or lack there of. Instead of a normal, fleshy arm was a giant prosthetic that ended in a big claw.

Efi couldn't help but stare as the man walked up to her aunt and questioned in a thick Swedish accent, "So, yer the one with the broken car, huh?"

Orisa nodded. "Yes, are you going to have to take it back?"

"Well, I'll have to look at it first," the short man quipped irritably. He clunked to the hood and peered in. "Hmmm, well, it looks as if . . ." the man muttered to himself and kept muttering under his breath as he leaned in for a closer look. Over a span of a few minutes, he trifled about the engine and once at the tailpipe before concluding, "Yep, gonna have to take it back to the shop."

"How long will it take?" Orisa asked nervously.

"A couple days, at worst a week," the man guessed.

"Oh, alright, thank you, mister . . ."

"Torbjorn Lindholm."

"Thank you, Mr. Lindholm. Oh, and here. You will need my phone number to let you have me know when it's done," Orisa took out a pen and paper from her purse and scribbled down the needed numbers and gave it to the man.

The man known as Torbjorn only tutted as he grabbed the paper and walked back to his truck, drove it to the back of the yellowish-green punch buggy, got out once again to hook the car to the truck, and drove away with the sad, little car being pulled behind it.

Efi turned to her aunt. "He didn't offer us a ride."

"He probably just forgot."

"Yeah, forgot on purpose."

The duo then began their annoying trek back to Aunt Orisa's house.

* * *

Hey, hey, it's Angelfishcake once again!

Yay, I introduced two more characters! Yeah, MammothKing, you were right about Torbjorn being a mechanic, but I bet you weren't expecting Sombra to work at the appliance store! Haha, I love surprises!

I can't help but feel like I went too fast with this chapter. I did not expect Sombra to be so hard to write. Oh, I don't really plan on having each chapter be weekly, just post the chapter when it gets done. I think, at worst, you'd have to wait a month for the next chapter.

I'm gonna be away for a couple of days, so it might be a bit of a while for the next chapter.

And as for the war of police and criminals, RRS-15, you'll have to wait and see.

Alright, please review and stay creative.


	5. New Friends But With Consequences

It was the next day, late in the morning, and Efi was lounging on her designated cushion of the couch when there was a knock on the door. She looked up at the door, but did not make a move to get up. She was busy looking up microchips for TVs on her computer and she was not about to stop.

Orisa's heavy steps could be heard and she appeared in the hallway, hurried walking to the door. When she opened the door, a girl with two blonde braids resting on her shoulders and who looked to be the same age as Efi stood patiently on the porch, hands behind her back and a wide grin permanently plastered on her face. "Hello, does Efi live here?" the girl asked confidently in a light Swedish accent.

Efi suspiciously wondered how she knew her name. She placed her laptop to the side, stood up, and sauntered to the doorway.

"Why, yes, she does. Efi, can you come here please?" Orisa smiled and turned to address the one who lived here.

Efi rounded the corner and stared wide-eyed and questioning at the girl on the porch. The girl's grin instantly brightened at the sight of the girl in question and waved enthusiastically at her general direction. "Hiya! I'm Astrid. I was wondering if you would like to play at my house."

Efi blinked at her fast speech.

"Where do you live?" Orisa asked before it was too late and Efi was at a stranger's house.

"I live at the big house at the end of the street with the big pine tree in front. You can't miss it," the girl known as Astrid pointed down the street to a large, gray house was a tall blue spruce standing proud in front like she said.

"Well, Efi, would you like to?" Orisa inquired to the slightly confused niece.

Astrid beamed expectantly at Efi while she still tried to figure out how this girl knew her name. Still, she weighed the pros and cons in her head and she supposed it couldn't be that bad to spend her day at someone else's house. Her aunt's car was still at the shop and she had nothing to do with the broken TV-fixing postponed. Hesitantly, Efi said, "Sure . . . ?"

Immediately, the girl shouted, "Yay!" and started bouncing up and down.

"Just a second," Efi bounded to the living room to shut down her laptop before running back to the door. "Bye, Aunt Orisa. I'll be back," Efi called back as she stepped outside to join Astrid to her house.

"Behave," Orisa ordered gently before shutting the door quietly.

Astrid skipped down the driveway with Efi trailing behind at a more slow pace. Once she reached the sidewalk, Astrid did wait for Efi to catch up, though a bit impatiently. Efi was just wary of her. Efi did not have many friends growing up and she didn't know how to act. Not to mention this girl was more energetic than needed in a week.

When she reached the sidewalk also, the blonde paced herself at Efi's side before leading the way to her home. "How long have you been in town?" Astrid asked excitedly.

"Umm, about five days, well, about four and a half, because I got off of the plane at around nine at night," Efi answered with an attempt at a smile.

"Oh, cool! My family moved here a year ago-in fact, our moving-in anniversary was two weeks ago!" the energy-filled girl leaned in with one hand shielding one side of her mouth from possible outside ears, flicking her eyes side-to-side, "Don't tell anyone, but I think why we moved here was because my dad attacked a guy at his job in our old town."

"Really? How'd you find out?" Efi leaned in also to share with the secret gossip.

"I found out that there is a vent in the bathroom that leads to my parent's room where I can listen in on their conversations!"

"Woah! That's cool!" Efi thought for a moment before questioning, "How did you know my name?"

"Wha-oh! I used the same vent. My dad always talks to my mom about his day and he said something about a broken punch buggy, and my mom said she was talking with our neighbor who was talking about her daughter who is a police officer who was told about what happened the day she had to go home by the other officers that Officer Orisa - your aunt, right? Good. Had brought her niece to work that day and that she was super smart, and was also eleven, and I thought, 'Hey I'm eleven! Maybe I could get a new friend!' So I kept listening until your name was said! Then I went door to door trying to find out where you live."

Efi blinked twice, trying to process the entire monologue before Astrid could go off onto another subject. The blonde opened her mouth again but Efi quickly interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait. You went door to door to find out where I lived?"

"Yep! Is it true that you're really smart?" Astrid went on before Efi could ask further questions.

"Yeah, I, umm, I'm fixing a TV that is at the police station. I can't fix it now, though, my aunt's car broke down."

"Oh, that's a shame, but that's so cool! I couldn't do that. Can you fix toy car at my house? My brother broke it last week by ramming it into the wall," Astrid looked to Efi hopefully.

"I could try."

"Yes!" Astrid leaped in the air in triumph.

Astrid kept talking until they finally traveled to the other end of the street and stood before the long driveway of the big, gray house with a blue spruce standing proud in front of one of the large windows of the second floor, and a trampoline placed in front of the pine tree. The lawn and driveway were littered with all sorts of toys; toy airplanes, pogo sticks, balls of all different sports, and whatever that chewed-up thing was. The only thing that looked free of any item whatsoever was the porch. All that resided was the welcome mat and a brown, well preserved rocking chair, but there was someone in the rocking chair.

A man, who looked to be in his 30's, was quietly rocking to and fro. His light brown hair cut near to his skull and the only color he seemed fond of was gray, for his shirt and sweatpants were of that color. He stared off into nothing with a slight smile on his face. It was as if any moment he would cease to exist. What was strangest of all, though, was that a cardinal sat on top of the chair, leaning with the rocking of said chair. The only problem was that the cardinal was yellow, when they were supposed to be red.

"Uh, who is that?" Efi inquired when she pointed to the man in the rocking chair.

Astrid followed her gaze up the porch. "Oh, his name is Bastion. And that's his bird, Ganymede. They stay with us, though I don't know why and Bastion doesn't really talk. Bastion's fun when you get to know him, and if he likes you enough, he'll let you hold Ganymede!" Astrid explained. She then strode to the front door confidently with Efi following warily behind. The happy-go-lucky girl hopped up the steps and said hello to Bastion, who only smiled a bit more when he noticed the two girls walking up to the house. Efi waved slightly when Bastion's silent eyes fell on her. She was somewhat unnerved to be in the presence of someone who seemed to see the world in a much different light.

As soon as the front door opened, loud singing could be heard from the kitchen. It wasn't terrible, per se, only it was obvious that the singers were not trying. Efi was pulled in by the arm and the door slammed behind her. She immediately reconsidered her life choices.

"Take off your shoes by the door," Astrid commanded as she was struggling to slip off her own black tennis shoes. Efi bent down and took off her beige boots before straightening back up to discover Astrid was gone. Efi looked left and right, left being a tiny sun room and the right being counterproductive since it was a mirror that gazed into the sun room again. The only direction left was forward, which lead to the main living room. She walked forward, with the singing gradually getting louder, and noticed another hallway that just had multiple doors on each side and a tall staircase that lead to who knows where.

The living room had two couches and a big dresser that held a large flat-screen TV atop, which only had a gray blankness for entertainment. A big crash came from the left which Efi spun around to. The kitchen didn't look a mess surprisingly since five kids, Astrid being one of them, had joined in song while four different spoons of all shapes and sizes mixed chocolate chip batter in a giant bowl. Another bowl rolled around on the floor, abandoned.

The tallest and most presumably oldest with glasses, red hair, and the wooden spoon lead the song with the four other children clumsily following along.

 _There's a STAR MAAAAN, waiting in the SKY,_

 _He's like to meet us, but he thinks he's blow our mINDS!_

Two other redheaded girls knelt on the counter in order to have full view of the bowl. They looked almost identical except that one had bangs covering her forehead. They fought over the same stirring space at the side of the bowl with two metal spoons, one of the spoons having holes in it.

 _There's a STAAAR MAAAAAN, waiting iN THE SKY!_

 _He told us not to Blow It!_

 _'Cause he knows it all worTHWHILE!_

A boy with ginger hair stood on a white stool with the paint peeling off. He too was mixing the batter in the giant silver bowl, but upon closer inspection, he was stirring with a whisk. All the while, Astrid pranced around in time with the horribly off key singing.

 _He told me:_

 _Let the children lose it!_

 _Let the children use it!_

 _Let all the children boogie!_

"INTRUDER!" a scream rang out from one of the couches. Efi whirled to see another boy with shaggy blond hair standing on the arm of the couch and pointing a finger straight at her. Everyone in the kitchen stopped singing and switched their attention to the possible burglar.

He was about to jump on her when Astrid quickly intervened. "Wait, wait, wait! That's Efi! She's my new friend!" The braided blonde stood between Efi and the yelling boy, though he didn't look convinced. Astrid turned to Efi, explaining, "these weirdos are my brothers and sisters," and she gestured to all of them.

Efi decided waving to everyone but no one in particular was the best course of action. "Hello, I'm Efi," she called out, even though her name was already spoken by Astrid.

The girl with glasses waved back and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Olivia."

This action seemed to green light the 'okay' to interact with the newcomer. The two redheaded girls jumped off the counter and raced each other to Efi's face. The one with bangs seemed to triumph over the other as she yelled first, "I'm Ida!"

Which was followed by, "And I'm Nora!"

Efi smiled nervously and was about to say something else when she was almost knocked over by a thing that had attached itself to her leg. Looking down, Efi discovered that it was the boy that was standing on the stool. He didn't say anything, only hugged her leg as though if he let go he would float away into space.

Astrid spoke for her little brother, "That's Viktor, he doesn't really like to talk to new people, but he'll warm up to you eventually!"

The two redheads, who Efi had finally figured were twins, turned to the boy still standing on the couch, "Well, aren't you gonna say something," one said expectantly.

"I don't have to. Mom told us not to talk to strangers," he grumbled and flopped back onto the cushions of the couch with a spin of his heel.

"Mom's not here, idiot," the other twin countered.

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot!" he demanded as he snapped back to face the twins. The twin to the left, who Efi thought was Nora, pointed to her name-calling sister and slowly backed away.

"I can do what I want, idiot!" yelled Ida. The one called idiot then leaped from the couch and tackled her to the ground. What then transpired was a rippling mass of sibling hatred consisting of punches, scratches, screams, pulls, bites, yells, and pushes. All Efi could do was stand and stare at the carnage as Viktor clung to her leg even tighter.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Olivia cried as she stomped forward. She managed to grab an ankle and yank with all her might but all that did was pull the fight with her. Nora slithered into the middle and was trying to push the two bodies away from each other, but the two foes tightened their grips on the other and made each other scream even more.

"By the way, that's the brother, Hugo," Astrid said cheerfully before plunging into the brawl herself. She grabbed Ida by the armpits and dragged her away from their brother as Olivia ran back with her hands full with his ankles, but was struggling against the boy clawing his way back to his enemy. Ida was kicking out of Astrid's grip and almost managed to free herself-

Everyone froze the instant as it was heard the metal clinking and clanking of the garage door lifting itself from the ground echoing from the garage. No movement was seen for a total of a pair of seconds before Astrid screamed, "Mom's HOME!"

In a split second, five children scrambled to their feet and made a beeline for the kitchen; but as in how a bee actually moves around a room, for they all ran around or under the table like a flock of headless chickens, but finally managed to surround the once forgotten cookie batter filled bowl and the once abandoned bowl now spun on the counter next to Nora. All that was left of the dispersed battle was Efi and Viktor, for Viktor had still refused to let go of her leg and Efi was still dazed from the fast-paced scene.

A squeaky door opened from another hallway next to the kitchen and five seconds later, a tall, blonde woman stepped into view with multiple plastic bags of groceries hanging from one hand while in the other she held a baby car seat with an infant sleeping peacefully.

"Hello, I hope you have behaved," the fair-haired mother said absentmindedly as she placed her groceries and the car seat carefully onto the table. The children glanced at each other nervously before nodding in what they hoped was convincing.

Another woman, a teenager who looked almost like a shorter version of her mother, walked in also with groceries dangling from her arms. She glanced around the room to discover Efi standing awkwardly to the side with the ginger-haired Viktor clinging to her leg. Her face scrunched up as she turned to her younger siblings and questioned in a vaguely rude way, "Who's that?"

In response, the mother turned to see Efi also. She raised a brow and faced her children with an icy blue gaze, not even having to say, "Who invited this girl without my permission?"

Astrid stepped up to the call and claimed proudly, "That's Efi! I invited her over so we could play," then she finally realized her mistake, cringed, and asked a little too late, "Can she come over?"

The tall woman sighed loudly, exasperated. "Well, given that she is already here, she can stay, but ask for my permission next time," she firmly stated. "Now, will some of you put these groceries away while I go get- Viktor, let go of her leg-while I go get the rest of the groceries," and with that, she turned on her heel and walked back to the car in the garage.

Viktor released Efi's leg and plopped onto his back. Efi carefully stepped over him and sauntered around the table and into the kitchen where the older sister and the twins busily sorted the groceries into their respected places.

"Okay! You get to stay! What do you want to do?" Astrid snuck up to her left and linked her arm with Efi's. Efi had remained silent for most of this visit and her response was no different. Were all big families like this?

"We could put on ugly makeup!" the excited towhead suggested, ignoring Efi's silence.

"Oh, no! You are not getting into my makeup again!" the newly arrived sister exclaimed.

Astrid pouted and muttered under her breath, "Whatever you say, ice queen."

The sister dubbed as 'ice queen' spun dramatically around, "Rude! I have nothing in common with her!"

Astrid only ignored her and explained to Efi, "My sister's named Elsa, which automatically means she hates Frozen." Efi couldn't help but snort. She's literally named after an ice queen.

"It was overrated anyway," the one known as Elsa grumbled.

"Am I the only one who actually liked the movie?" Olivia asked to no one sadly as she pulled a cookie sheet from the top of the refrigerator.

The mother walked back into the room with more plastic bags that looked as if they would snap and crash to the floor at any moment. "Elsa, would you take Vincent to his crib, please?"

Elsa did what was asked of her and unclipped the still sleeping baby from his seat and carried him out of the kitchen to an unknown room to continue his slumber.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know what we could do!"

* * *

For the next four hours, Efi had played with Astrid and each game was crazier than the last.

First, they had played hide-and-war, a modified version of hide-and-seek by Astrid and her siblings, where you had to hide and hope the seeker did not find you, but if they did, seeker and hider had to battle with foam swords until one was hit on each limb at least three times. If the seeker won, the hider had to tattle on who else was hiding if any were, but if the hider won, the round was automatically over. Efi lost most of the rounds.

Then, they had lunch, which was mostly sandwiches, but they also ate the finished cookies that were absolutely divine.

After that, Efi and Astrid were joined by Ida, Nora, and Vincent to roleplay with Petshops. Each scenario were all equally insane. Such as one where a Yorkie ran away to Mexico because she found out she was adopted, but was pursued by her bird family who were trying to convince her that they still loved her. However, in the end, it was all in vain since the Yorkie decided that jumping in front of a Thomas-the-Engine train was the best way to deal with her suffering.

They all went outside after the last adventure, all the animals being sacrificed to King Kong, was too much, and everyone involved was hit with every sports ball imaginable. Hugo joined them, but had to retreat after gaining a bloody nose from a misplaced softball. While Bastion stood on the porch with Ganymede perched on his shoulder and watched the game happily in silence.

This, however, had to be the absolute craziest.

"I don't think this is the best idea!" Efi called from halfway up the blue spruce, looking down to the black trampoline below. She had been somehow convinced in doing this, after watching the others climb the tree, jump, bounce onto the trampoline, and be perfectly fine. Easier said than done, or, easier seeing someone else do it instead of you doing it.

"It's okay, it perfectly safe! You'll be fine!" Astrid called back from a yard away from the trampoline. Hugo, Vincent, and the twins watched from a little behind their sister.

Efi was not convinced. "What if I break a bone?"

"You won't! Trust me, it's really fun!"

"What if I miss the trampoline?!"

"It's really wide! You won't miss!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Efi bent her knees, looked to be about ready to jump, the children waiting in anticipation, but then Efi chickened and stopped short before she could let go of the branches. "What if I don't jump right?!"

"You don't have to 'jump right', all you have to do is jump!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Efi took a deep, shuddering breath, steeled herself from the fear of letting go, and prepared herself for the promised fun. "A-alright, here goes n-nothing," Efi bent her knees once again, "one, two . . ." Efi squeezed her eyes shut, "THREE!"

Efi sprung from the tree trunk, arms and legs spread eagle as she descended down onto the bouncy surface. Wind whipped past at the futile attempt at slowing her fall. The kids watched her drop with excitement in their eyes and grinning ear-to-ear with the prospect of a new player of their game of extreme jumping of trampolines.

Her fall was seen one frame at a time before she collided with the black mesh of the trampoline, her skin skidded painfully against the polypropylene surface. Though, it was true that she did not miss the trampoline, not by a meter, it was never said what would happen once she did hit the springy contraption. So, the grins of the children on the ground turned into gasps as they saw Efi rebound up from the trampoline and over the edge onto the grassy lawn.

* * *

Rapid knocks rapped on the door. Orisa leisurely walked to the door and opened it to discover the blonde girl standing on the porch. Hunched over and panting from a mad run, she tried to say something, but had to stop to catch her breath.

"What happened?" Orisa asked worriedly. She knew when someone was in distress, experience from her job.

"E-hhhuuuu-efi, she, hhhhhhhuuuuu, she broke, hhhuuu, her leg!"

* * *

Mwhahahhahhahhahhhaa, Angelfishcake strikes again!

Sorry about the long wait, I went away for a couple of days, which I got sick on one of them, so that was another day, and I relaxed for another one, then have you noticed this chapter is longer?

I feel _so_ much more satisfied with this chapter than the last, to be honest. I guess I was in a bit of a time crunch last time. . . .

I broke Efi's leg! My AU, my rules! Mwhahahaha!

Oh, and by the way, the family I have in this chapter do exist in the Overwatch universe, but I named them myself because we don't know their names. I should probably mention I don't own Overwatch, but I thought that was sorta obvious, sooooooooo. . . .

I based a lot of this on a friend's family, which has eight kids in it also, especially the part with the Petshops, we were dark children.

And, yes, I do plan on having Pharah in here, you'll just have to wait and see though.

Alright, please review and stay creative!


	6. The Woe of Ankles

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

The little black-rimmed clock hanging on the wall was absolutely determined to drive Efi insane.

After being driven to the local hospital by Astrid's mom, who was now waiting for them to return in the waiting room, Efi and her aunt were escorted to Room A4 by one of the nurses.

When Astrid's mom found out about the little 'game' that Astrid and her siblings had created and persuaded Efi into joining and ultimately breaking her right ankle, to say that they were grounded was an understatement. Aunt Orisa had said nothing about the children's actions, but her silence had only caused greater anxiety in poor Efi.

Not to mention that her right ankle throbbed horribly, constantly reminding her that it was in need of medical assistance, which she could plainly see from the how much it was swelled with a dark, angry red somewhat hidden by her dark complexion, and how it ever so subtly curved toward her other foot. Even though it did hurt without movement, if she tried moving it or standing on it, it would immediately scream in agony.

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Efi sat on a boxy hospital bed while Aunt Orisa sat in a shorter gray chair, staring into space. Across the room, basic medical supplies was placed on a desk with cabinets hovering above and a backless doctor's chair hid in the shadow of the desk. A big, heavy computer sat in the middle of it all, and Efi couldn't help but long for her own computer.

As she sat there, Efi thought over the entire day. She should have just stayed at home. This wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't have needed to go the hospital and wouldn't have to get a cast that wouldn't let her do things that required legs as easily. Shame and embarrassment were now creeping to the top of her cheeks, as everything silenced itself so she could have more focus on what she did wrong.

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Everything except that stupid clock.

The door opened gently with a small squeak. Efi and Aunt Orisa looked up to see a tall, blonde young woman walk in with a clipboard in hand and a soft smile on her face.

"Hello, I am Dr. Ziegler, and I will be your doctor for today," the lady said kindly with a Swiss accent. She closed the door and clip-clopped in thin high heels to her desk. Dr. Ziegler rolled out her doctor's chair, sat, and pressed a button to her computer for it to wake up. "So, Efi, I assume that you broke your right ankle," the doctor addressed Efi as she looked down at her clipboard she had placed on the counter, "How did you break your ankle, if you do not mind answering?"

Efi didn't answer. She just blushed a deeper shade of crimson and hung her head so that her eyes were not seen. Aunt Orisa realized her niece was not about to answer, so she did for her. "My niece jumped out of a tree onto a trampoline, but she bounced off and landed on her leg," Orisa gestured to the throbbing right leg.

Dr. Ziegler hummed to herself. "Hmm, that would do it. Well, if we are lucky, it just might be a sprain. We might have to do an x-ray to be sure," the blonde doctor typed away information on a white screen, black letters appearing at lightning speed. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Umm," Efi mumbled as softly as a pillow hitting the floor, "I would say a . . . an eight. Maybe seven point five." Though she was still embarrassed, she was slowly regaining her confidence from the kindness of this doctor.

"I see," Dr. Ziegler replied as she typed many more words on the computer. "I am going to get an x-ray ready for you. The results will come within two to four days, so, for now, keep off your bad leg. I suggest getting a pair of crutches. After the x-ray, I am going to wrap that foot in bandages, please do not take it off." The doctor spun in her chair, and smiled kindly at the two ladies. "So, I hope this the first time that this has happened," she chuckled.

"Yes, and hopefully the last," Orisa said as she smiled back.

"Well, these things do happen," a _ding_ sounded from the computer and Dr. Ziegler turned back to the computer, "Ah, the x-ray will be ready in half an hour. I will be back by then. Please wait patiently," the doctor stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Efi and Orisa were left to themselves once more in silence.

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Ugh.

"Efi," Orisa said. Efi knew she was in trouble now. "What gave you the great idea to jump out of a tree?"

Efi was reluctant, but the need to answer was bearing down on her shoulders. "I . . .I don't know. Astrid said it would be fine, her siblings did it and it was fine," Efi muttered.

"So if Astrid jumped off a bridge, you would too?"

Efi was silent at that and looked away. When she didn't say a word for several minutes, Orisa gave up. They both knew this event was going to be told to her parents, oh, how she dreaded telling them. Not even a full week in America, and Efi already managed to injure herself.

* * *

Later in the evening, the lock clicked open and let the door swing in to reveal the one and only Efi Oladele supporting herself on two crutches and one left foot as her right leg was bent in the air behind her; the ankle and bare foot of her right leg were bandaged.

After the x-rays, Astrid's mom, which Efi had now learned was known as Freja Lindholm, had driven them back to Orisa's house. Orisa thanked her and Freja claimed she would be able to help if needed.

She swung her crutches forward, landed them inside the doorway, then had her body follow with a hop. She continued this rhythm of swing and hop down the hallway and turned right to the bedrooms. Orisa trailed behind a few paces after closing the door.

"Do you want anything to eat, Efi?" Orisa asked hopefully.

"No, I'm fine," Efi muttered quietly.

Efi traveled down the hall lined with doors and opened the door in the middle of the left wall, which was her room for the time being. She closed the door with a quick kick, which made the door slam close louder than intended.

She carefully leaned each crutch the wall, hopped on one foot to her dresser, and changed into her pajamas as best as she could. She then flopped her back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A moment later, she sniffed, then again, and again and again, until she was shaking with silent sobs and watery tears spilling over and rolling down her cheeks and the sides of her eyes. But a humorless smile managed to creep through her shame.

She could not believe that the presumed 'child genius' had jumped out of a tree.

* * *

Hi again, Angelfishcake here.

Hope you liked this chapter, I finally added in Dr. Ziegler, like I wanted. There wasn't much of her, I admit, but she'll come in more in the story.

RRS-15, I promise I will have Pharah in, most likely in the next chapter.

Anyway, please review, any feedback would be much appreciated. I'm kinda under a bit of stress, and I would like advice or anything to help me write this. Thank you.

Please review and stay creative.


End file.
